Haunted
by Zuffy-and-E-zuffy
Summary: When something horrable happens to nami,zoros there to pick up the pieces,help nami and find out who on the ship did this to her. Zoro x Nami
1. Chapter 1

**Haunted**

**a/n**

Ok we know we cant do script writing buts its only in A/N its the best way to get our views forward.We aplolagize if this angers anyone.

E-Zuffy: Remember Blueshenron and jungelboy?

Zuffy:Well that used to be us.

E-Zuffy:Ok this fic is dark

Zuffy:Please dont flame although advice is welcome

E-Zuffy and Zuffy:Ok on with the story XDDD

----------------------------------

Nami kneeled scrubbing the storage room of the ship after luffy had a 'accident' when he was drunk once.She had been scrubbing for a while,the water has making her hands saw and the water got under her nails making the tips hurt more than ever.

"Why the hell did we get luffy drunk! we should have known not to after last time!"Nami growled.

There was no light the only thing that lit this room was a small lamp.The things in the room made shadows on the wall that creeped her out.It wasn't fun,it was terrifying.Long strange shadows that looked like evil figures.Wanting to stab her or kill her.She cringed.Ussop had been scaring people with ghost storys all afternoon untill he woke zoro up and zoro punched him to hard.Nami giggled.Ussops face had been swollen for hours.

Latly nami couldn't get zoro out her head.She sighed.She missed him evan though he was just on top deck.Even seeing him would lighten up her day.

She shook her head getting zoro out her head.

Suddenly a long shadowed figure seamed to run into the shadows.She gulped and started to scrub faster getting it out her head.

She closed her eyes.

"_Ghosts arnt real ghosts arnt real_"She repeated

-------------------------

Zoro woke up from a long sleep.It was night.No-one seamed to be on deck.It had been a quit day.Well luffy had been inbed all day with a huge hang-over after challengingzoro to a drinking contest

"Rookie"Zoro laughed.

Everyone had gone to bed.He remembered Nami was scrubbing downstairs after luffy didn't make it to the toilet and vomited all over the storage room.He needed to ask nami something.Something important.In daylight infront of everyone was way to embarrasing,after all he wasn't much of a ladys man,and plus sanji would be heart broken but that was the upside.

Zoro sniggered as he started to walk downstairs.

-------------------------

Nami staired into a dark corner of the room there was something there.She new there was but she didn't kno what it was.She was frozen she couldn't move.She would scream if she could but all she could do is wait and wait for it to mov- Nami screamed as the Thing in the corner jumped and grapped her pinning her to the table with strong arms.Nami struggeled to move but it was impossable.

"Dont move"The figure sneered with a fimiliar voice.

"GET OFF M-"Nami shouted before the figure punched her across the face.

"Dont speak either"The figure growled.

Nami started to kick but the figure kneed her in the stomach winding her.

The figure got ontop of her and tied her down and but a stong hand over her mouth.

The figure pulled off her top.Namis eyes widened as a tear tricceled down her face.

---------------------------

Zoro walked down the deck stairs with a navy blue small box in hand he stopped and rested his head against the wall.He opened the box and in it shun a pure gold 9 carrot necklace that he used his last money to buy for her.

That simple queation would u go on a date with me seamed to be the hardest thing he had done.

A lump was in his throught.

---------------------

Nami screamed as the figure stated to remove her dress.

----------------------

Zoro heard a scream from the room Nami was in.

"NAMI!"Zoro shouted running to there door and trying to open it but found it was closed.

"ZORO HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP"Nami cried.

Zoro growled.

Starting to shoulder the door.

The door cracked and Broke open

Zoro saw something ontop off nami and growled getting his sword.

"You son off a bitch!"Zoro said getting his sword but the figure vanished before he could move.

Zoro looked at nami who was starting to cry.

---------------------------

A/N

Zuffy:I feel mean.

E-Zuffy: well you thought of it

Zuffy well u had lots of ideas.

E-zuffy: You thought of it.

Zuffy: oh well.


	2. Zoro please dont leave me

A/N

Zuffy:Chapter 2 yey

E-zuffy:thanks for the great reviews guys.

Zuffy:So were did you put the paper we wrote this on ready to type up.

E-zuffy:Erm...

Zuffy:You lost it didn't you!

E-zuffy:Maybe...

Zuffy sigh

----------------------------------------

Zoro rushed over to Nami and cut through the ropes with his sword.

Nami threw her arms around zoro and started to cry.

"_Ok dont say anything stupid"_ Zoro thought

"Are u ok?"Zoro asked.

"_DUH corse shes not ok she nearly got raped" _Zoro thought

Nami didn't answer.

Zoro broke the hug and looked at her face,Her eyes looked lifeless and dead,tearmarks down her face from were her tears had fallen from her face.She put her hands over her face.

"Hey, hey!"Zoro said removing her hands.

"Dont cry,its over with now,im here"Zoro smiled.

Nami didn't evan glance at him,her eyes were just watching a patch of floor.

"Do you know who it was?"Zoro said putting his hands on her shoulders

Nami shuck her head "But-But I-i thought i-it was y-you"Nami cried.

Zoro stoodback,eyes widened and speechless.

"Me?"Zoro repeated.

"But id never-"Zoro was interupted by Nami latching onto his arm.

"I-IM SCARED"Nami said keeping tighthold.

"Come on we better get you patched up."Zoro said picking her up.

-----------------------

Zoro sat nami down on her bed as he searched for the first aid kit.

Zoro looked at Nami she was sat,Like a statue looking at the floor still.

It pained zoro to see her like this,So,so broken.

He desperatly wanted the old bossy,yet funny and bubbly nami back.

He grabbed the first aid kit and walked over to nami opening it full.

He looked at nami,she had a cut were the figure had punched her.He growled silently,at the thought of someone hurting her.

He got a cotten wool ball and a bowl of hot water from the bathroom and kneeled beside her.

"This might sting"Zoro warned.

He dabbed the cottenwool ball on the cut taking some of the accses blood away.Nami bite her lip from the sting.

He looked at her brused skin and got up.

Zoro got up and headed for the door.

"Dont leave me"Nami cried.

Zoro halted.

Zoro sighed and sat next to her on a chair next to her bed.

-----------------

Zoro looked at Nami sleeping peacefully.He got up and put her cover over her as he walked out.

He stormed up the deck stairs.He was gonna kill whoever did this to her.litaruly.

Nami opened her eyes slightly waking up.She looked around to see if zoro was there.But he wasn't all she could see was darkness.The figure walked to her.

"Zoro isn't here to save you this time"He smiled.

-----------------

A/N

Zuffy: there all done.

E-zuffy:FOUND IT!

Zuffy:IVE WROTE IT UP NOW!

E-zuffy:opps hehehehe


	3. screaming in my head

A/N

Zuffy:Your turn to type.

E-zuffy: are you still mad at me for losing the 3rd chapter aswell?

Zuffy:Yes,now type.

E-zuffy:But-

Zuffy: TYPE!

E-Zuffy:...ok

Zuffy: by the way so dont take us off,there will be swearing in this chapter blah blah blah.anyway enjoy :D

------------------------

Nami wanted to scream but her voice was gone,the lump she had in her throught disagreed,She shuffeled back in her bed.Tears down her face from terror.The figure walked round her bed.Nami had no ideas who it was the lights were off and it was late.She screamed in her mind for zoro to come save her once more,save her and never leave her again.The figure climped on the bed and grabbed her throught.Nami let a quiet squel out.The figure laughed evily as he pinned her down and started to remove her clothing.

Warm tears trickled down her face in the same path as the old ones.The figure stroked a finger down her face.Nami tightly closed her eyes.The figure sniggered as he removed her bottoms.

"That idiot for got to lock the door."

-----------------------------

Zoro stormed up to deck nearly taking the door off its hinges as he slammed it open.But no-one was on deck.Witch was strange.He was sure he had heard footsteps when he was in Namis room.Zoro walked into the kitchen.The light was on.Robin sat reading another off her books and chopper was sat studing another medical book.

"Were is everyone?"Zoro asked making the two crewmates look at him.

"It is late you know"Robin sighed.

"So why arn't you two in bed?"Zoro said asking lots of questions making sure these two weren't the guilty ones.

"Why all the questions?"Chopper asked.

Zoro looked at the floor

"No reason"Zoro said looking at the floor.

"Hmmm somethings up"Robin said.

Zoro sat on a chair.

"Nothings up."Zoro defended.

Suddenly something rose in zoros mind,He did lock namis door right?

"_yeah"_He thought.

Zoro looked at choppers book he was reading.Another thought came up in his mind? should he tell chopper? he could help Nami more then he ever could but he felt a sort-of protection over her.He felt like he should tell them but if he told them it would sound like he raped her.If he said chopper namis got raped i think you should check her over,sounds suspisius and robin,shed take over namis place and be nosey.were did you find her,when was this?did you do it?did you save her?Zoro sighed.Chopper wasn't good a keeping things to himself though,When Ussop wet the bed once and told chopper to keep it secret,they all laughed for a whole day straight.

Zoro got up and opened the fridge getting some grog and sit down.As he drank he was sure he could have heard nami scream.He put the bottle down and looked around no-one seamed to be affected.

"Did you hear that?"Zoro asked.

"Hear what?"Robin asked.

"Oh erm nothing"Zoro said looking down.

He rubbed his forehead.Must of been in his head.

He bit his lip.

------------------------------------

Nami lay silent,tears streaming from her face as the figure got up and zipped his pants back up.He sniggered.That was good...for me anyway.

Nami bit her lip as he walked out.Why,why didn't zoro come,her hero to save her once again,why?...She felt dirty now,she wanted to go in the shower but she felt to weak mentaly and phsicly to do anything right now.Just lay there abused wanting her hero to come.

-----------------------------------

Zoro walked down Robin and chopper with him to find namis door wide open.

-------------------

A/N

Zuffy: You know what i think?

E-zuffy: what?

Zuffy: I think the admins gona shout at us and remove this story

E-Zuffy: oh stop being so worried.


	4. Rash actions

A/N

Zuffy:Hiya guys

E-Zuffy:HA! NOW ITS UR TURN TO TYPE! the gloves on the othere hand now

Zuffy:thats the shoes on the other foot.

E-zuffy: you know what i ment.

Zuffy:anyway i like to type

E-zuffy:then why didn't you before.

Zuffy:cos it was your turn...and to teach you never to lose my things!

----------------------------------------

Zoro stood speechless.It was silent his heart pounded,so loadly he could be sure Robin and Chopper could hear it also.He new what had happened,he must of snuck in again

This was all his fault.He left her alone.She asked him not to leave but he did.She new he would attack again.She wanted him to protect her,but he let her down.

Zoro bit his lip as he walked in and looked at the poor batered ,cut and abused Nami.Zoros heart felt like it had ript in two his head filled with sadness,fustraition and anger.

It took all he had to stop himself bursting through and killing the person he thought it could be right now.

Oh yes he did have a rough idea who out was.

Robin and chopper walked in,there eyes widened and chopper ran to Nami and started to worry,ask what had happened although there was no reponce.Robin shut the girls quarters door so not to attract other members.

Robin looked at zoro.She could tell by his face he was in pain,that he felt namis pain and wanted to protect her.

All zoro wanted do was hold her in his arms and say it was ok but i wouldn't be,no not untill this 'bastard' was caught.Zoro growled.

"Calm down"Robin said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Zoro looked down.

Nami turneed away from chopper,she didn't one to see anyone while so felt sp dirty.

Zoro walked to the foot of her bed.Chopper was cleaning the wounds and placing bandages over them.He looked at her.She was so lifeless.

"N-nami..."Zoro stutered.

"Why didn't you come and help me?"Nami whispered sitting up.

"I-i don-dont know "Zoro stutered

Nami put her arms around herself.

Zoro didn't know what else to do.He leaned forward and hugged her tightly.

Chopper and Robin just looked at them.

"Never leave me,dont leave me"Nami whispered into his ear.

Zoro broke the hug and looked at chopper.

"I need to check her over fully"Chopper said.

Robin and zoro nodded walking out.Nami looked at zoro a look on her face to say 'dont leave,were you listerning dont leave!' Zoro closed the door to the girls quarters.and looked through the window at nami before moving from the door and lean't on the wall.

"You love her dont you?"Robin asked looking at him.

Zoro looked at the floor.

"Your feeling her pain"Robin looked at him.

Zoro looked at the boys quarters door.His body now filled with anger.He had the look of a carnivor in his eyes.

"I'll kill him..."Zoro said.

"ILL KILL HIM!"Zoro shouted walking towards the door.

Robin sprouted arms from the floor holding zoro.

"You moron do you want everyone knowing about this!"Robin said.

"I dont give a damb who knows!"Zoro replied.

"But does nami?"Robin asked.

Zoro stopped and looked down.

Robin took her hands away.

When she had zoro slammed the boys quarters door open wide.

Zoro didn't know who it was he was probly wrong,but the anger corsing through him had taken controll and he had no controll over his actions.

--------------------

A/N

Zuffy:Poor Nami

E-zuffy: i actually feel more sorry to the person zoros gona attack.

Zuffy:yeah thats a good point.

Zuffy and E-zuffy : owww that will hurt


	5. gun shot echos

Zuffy:my acounts gone wierd...has your acount gone wierd.

E-Zuffy: my acounts not gone wierd.

Zuffy: well mine has mine wont let me submit.

E-Zuffy:hahahahahaha

Zuffy:Oh shut up.Anyway way your turn to type.

E-zuffy:I thought you liked typing.

Zuffy: I do but i just like to see you mad.

Warning: lots of swearing in this chapter.

-----------------------

Zoro didn't know who it was he was probly wrong,but the anger corsing through him had taken controll and he had no controll over his actions.

Zoro stormed into the boys quarters like a bull charging.He grabbed someone by the neck and threw them against the wall making a large crash.

"Zoro!"Robin shouted rushing him after him.

"What the hell?"Sanji said rubbing his head.

"Whats going on?" luffy said awaking and falling from his hamork making ussop fall.

"Hey cactus head whats the big ide-"Sanji was interupted by zoro grabbing his neck and pinning him against the wall.

Sanji started to choke and raised his foot the kick zoro,but zoro grabbed his sword with his free arm and blocked him slashing his leg.Zoro grabbed sanjis neck firmly and started to close his hands,his nails going through his skin drawing blood.Zoro started to growl.

"ZORO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"Luffy shouted.

Zoro didn't answer he was way to angry.

"Dont get in the way luffy"Zoro ordered.

"Huh?"Ussop pondered wondering what was going on.

Sanji caughed Zoros hand now so tight Sanji couldn't breath.

Zoro started to pant with anger.Zoro eyes looked like he was insane.Zoro grinded his teeth.

"You bastard"Zoro managed to say.

Zoro put his sword to sanjis chest.

Zoro smirked a bit.

"Oh dont worry i will do it"Zoro laughed.

"ZORO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIND I DEMAND TO KNOW!"Luffy shouted walking closer.

"DONT COME ANY CLOSER!I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERFEAR!"Zoro looked at the captain and shouted.

Luffy stepped back,he had never seen his firstmate so angry.Luffy was shocked more than he had been before.Zoro looked almost...inhuman.

Zoro held his sword closer to sanjis chest the tip just slightly cutting his skin.

Robin quickly rose to action and sprouted 6 arms holding him back.Zoro struggled and struggled to get free slashing for Sanji but was miles away...

Suddenly a gunshot echoed through the merry go.

Zoro grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees as zoro looked at his hands crimson liquid covered them.

Zoro closed his eyes and fully feel to the floor.

"N-nami"Zoro whispered.

Sanji held a gun infront of him.

"Your not gona say anything else! haha bye bye zoro,mr hero"Sanji laughed.

Zoro layed lifeless on the floor...

-------------------

A/N

Zuffy:Wow that was a short chapter.

E-Zuffy:its for suspence

Zuffy:yosh,i supose.

E-Zuffy:wow sanji the psyco.


	6. Sanji raped nami!

Zuffy: i really dont know what to say in this authers notes

E-Zuffy:why your normaly full of life but you seam sorta...dead tonight.

Zuffy: meh

E-zuffy:come on lets type this chapter up.

----------------------------

Zoro lay motionless on the Boys quarters floor.Everyone froze in the place they stood.

Robin covered her mouth with her hands.

"SANJI!"Luffy screamed

Sanjis head snapped in Luffys direction.

Chopper ran to Zoro grabbing his arm checking for a pulse.He searched quicker and quicker his eyes getting more tearfull as his searchs were in vein.

Luffy looked at Sanji as if he was some sort of monster,inhuman.

"your not worth it"Luffy hissed running toward zoro and dropping to his knees.

"Come on buddy wake up"Luffy said shaking zoro by his color neck.

Chopper got up and closed his eyes.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"Luffy shouted shaking him more and more.

"Chopper! DO SOMETHING!"Luffy ordered

Chopper shook his head.Tears strolled down his face.

Tears built in luffys eyes.

"WAKE UP PLEASE!"Luffy shouted.

"PLEASE PLEASE YOUR MY FIRST MATE,MY BEST FRIEND OUR NAKAMA! YOU CANT DIE!"Luffy cried as he burst into tears.

Robin also couldn't hold back her tears.

Sanji chuckeled.

Luffy looked up at Sanji.

"you did this..."Luffy whispered.

"What?"Sanji asked.

"MURDEROR"Luffy shouted sending his fist into sanjis gut.

Sanji caughed up a little blood.

Suddenly zoros arm twitched.

Choppers head quickly turned to zoro.

"huh?"Chopper said smiling in delight.

Zoros eyes slowly opened.

"WHAT?"Sanji shouted.

Zoro got to his knees.

"ZORO!"Luffy shouted in delight.

"You didn't think i'd leave this world before become best swordsman d-did you?"Zoro said blood running down his mouth.

"S-S-sanji R-r-raped N-"Zoro began but was interupted by

"NOO YOUR NOT TELLING THEM!"Sanji shouted running and kicking zoro where he got shot.

Zoro screamed in pain.

"SANJI RAPPED NAMI!"Zoro cried before falling catched by chopper.

"YOU WHAT!"Luffy said looking at sanji in desbelief.


End file.
